ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Loci
Loci is a Genius Loci that appears in the form of a dragon.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Instead he roused a Genius Loci, a spirit attached to the well." History In 1742, Loci was accidentally summoned by Zedikiah Spengler, ancestor of Egon Spengler.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:58-5:06). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Here lieth the Dragon, banished to sleep forever sayeth the conjurer Zedikiah Spengler A.D. 1742."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:32-5:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He chose superstition over science. And as for him being a Ghostbuster, he supposedly conjured up the Dragon in the first place. Banishing it was the least he could do." Zedikiah attempted to use magic to refill his well, but instead summoned a Genius Loci, the spirit of the place, who mistook him for his "dada", as he was the first living thing he saw.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:28-13:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Apparently, the well on his land went dry and he was trying to refill it with magic." It was only the size of a horse.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:27-7:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It was nothing to brag about. According to his own journals, Zedikiah created the Dragon by accident. And it was only about the size of a horse." Zedikiah decided to place the creature back to the well when things got out of hand and it began bringing goats and pigs from the neighbors' lands.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:53-14:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "When the Dragon starting bringing him pigs and goats from his neighbor's farms, he knew he had to do something quickly but nothing seemed to work." He rearranged the notes of the original incantation.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:11-14:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "So he tried rearranging the notes of the original incantation. And finally, he found a melody to send the Dragon back to sleep in the well." However, a mistake was made in the arrangement. Instead of sleeping for eternity, the Genius Loci was in limited suspended animation and grew larger.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:51-12:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It was the size of a horse according to Zedikiah's notes. I can only deduce that he bungled it when he put the Dragon into suspended animation or sleep as he called it."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:19-14:24). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But he did something wrong. The Dragon should have slept forever and not gotten any bigger." The notes corresponded to a frequency and amplitude in relation to the size of the loci and distance from the well.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:51-15:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's sound waves. Zedikiah didn't know it but only one chord in the music does the trick."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:00-16:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "That's because the notes of the chord have to be played at exactly the right frequency and amplitude in relation to the size of the Dragon and its distance from the well." Centuries later, Egon accidentally summoned Loci again when he insisted to leave his ancestor's hometown, Nass Burg, when the Ghostbusters were briefly lost after returning from a bust. Over the eons, Loci had grown to a tremendous size. Egon knew that he had to bring the dragon back. He just didn't know if it was the right thing to do because Loci believed Egon to be his "dada" due to his resemblance to Zedikiah. The Ghostbusters set their proton guns to vibrate at the correct frequency like giant tuning forks to neutralize Loci. After Egon sent the creature back to the well, he went down the well just to be sure that Loci was still okay.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:32-18:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I think so. But I'm not 100% sure. It's possible the sound waves could destroy him." Much to his relief, Loci was indeed alright. The dragon was just peacefully dreaming for the rest of eternity. Personality Loci has a very childlike personality, as he refers to both Zedikiah and Egon Spengler in his life as "Dada", which is a child's word for "father". He also appears to be very playful. Powers Loci can fly due to his wings and can carry things such as boats and cars. He even breathes fire. Proton Streams are ineffectual when directly used on Loci.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:07-09:10). Time Life Entertainment. Based on Mythology Genius Loci were spirits of particular locations. According to classical Roman religion, people had a genius, or a soul (or part there of) that connected them with the divine. Other powerful things, like volcanoes could have a genius as well. Spirits endemic to certain locations were called "Genius Loci"-- (literally, "spirits of the place").Kathryn M. Drennan (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Dragon" Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 09:22-09:35, 20:21-20:40, 21:20-21:40). Time Life Entertainment. Trivia *The Genius Loci was inspired by the Leeds Devil which later appeared in Extreme Ghostbusters "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It." Kathryn M. Drennan also said the Leeds Devil also appeared at a time when folklore was winding down and scientific reasoning was taking hold, which also appealed to her.Kathryn M. Drennan (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Dragon" Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 05:59-07:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Kathryn Drennan didn't call for the dragon to understand English.Kathryn M. Drennan (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Dragon" Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 12:21-13:03). Time Life Entertainment. *Kathryn Drennan wanted the dragon to sound musical like pipe organs and appear more serpentine in design.Kathryn M. Drennan (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon's Dragon" Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 15:30-15:55). Time Life Entertainment. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Loci makes a non-canon cameo as a doll on the shelf under the Singing Slime. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, Loci makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Egon's Dragon" *"Transylvanian Homesick Blues" **Peter mentions the Ghostbusters faced Dragons before, a likely a reference to Loci.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:37-12:40). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Well, sure. We busted Trolls, Dragons, Demons -- Even the Boogieman." References See Also *Last Dragon Gallery Collages LociinEgonsDragonepisodeCollage.png LociinEgonsDragonepisodeCollage2.png LociinEgonsDragonepisodeCollage3.png LociandGBsinEgonsDragonepisodeCollage.png LociandEgoninEgonsDragonepisodeCollage.png LociandEgoninEgonsDragonepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon Geniusloci6.jpg|Nass Burg Well, Loci's Home Geniusloci7.jpg|Original Appearance and Size Geniusloci3.jpg|Formation Geniusloci2.jpg|Awakened GeniusLoci09.jpg|Awakened Geniusloci5.jpg|Breathing blue flames Geniusloci4.jpg|Entire body shot Loci08.jpg|In Suspended Animation Secondary Canon GeniusLociIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 LociIDWV2Issue18SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 subscription cover Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends